


Your name

by CrimsonLotus



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Deuce, Slightly Out Of Character, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLotus/pseuds/CrimsonLotus
Summary: Johnny is desperate, horribly desperate, luckily what he’s looking for is right in front of him.





	Your name

**Author's Note:**

> Aron = Erin  
First time writing HU, first thing I’ve finished in months so it’s not my best work.

Johnny three tears, once all things were considered, has a really good life. He’s part of a successful band, they had  _ just _ landed a record deal, and isn’t that all he had been striving for? Yet, there’s still one huge thing bothering him, he’s made it to twenty six and still has not met his soulmate. It eats away at him more and more everyday. Why couldn’t he be like Jdog and Deuce? Those two had been together since their teens and were obviously oh so perfect for each other. 

“Heyyy”, Johnny drawled out, drawing the attention of his five band mates,”How stupid would it be if I put my soul mark on MySpace?” Deuce immediately cracked up, laughing like it was the best joke she had ever heard, and the rest of the group shot him concerned looks. 

“Dude, i thought stupid shit was my thing?” Even through the thick sunglasses Johnny could tell Charlie was looking at him like he’d gone insane. At that Kurlzz joined Deuce in laughing, frankly Johnny didn’t think it was that funny.

“Look! I’m desperate, really fucking desperate. It’s one thing to get laid, but I want what J and Deuce have.” Johnny all but yells, gesturing at the couch where Deuce and Jdog lay spooning. “I’m never going to find this Erin chick! I’m twenty fucking six. Shouldn’t I have found her by now?”

“Dude it still weirds me out that your soulmate has my name.” Erin grumbles, “And I think you don’t get what me and J have, man.” 

“Don’t put your soul mark online, the crazy fans will just change their name to match.” Kurlzz chimes in, then immediately went back to his phone. 

“If you just want a relationship stop doing one night stands. Hell, your dick is big enough to make a girl stay just for that. Girls love the good dick.” Everyone pauses, looking at Deuce with wide eyes. Even Jdog pulls away from her in utter confusion. 

“Why do you know how big my dick is?”

Deuce shrinks away from the stares of her bandmates and looks at the floor. 

“Uhhh, remember that incident when you got drunk as fuck and high at the same time?” Johnny nods stiffly, furrowing his brows and Deuce shrinks back farther. “No one could find you for a while so I went looking for you. Found ya’ with your pants and boxers around your ankles in the bathroom. Didn’t have anything to draw on ya’ with, so I figured I’d be nice and help you out.” Deuce grins sheepishly, hoping the tension would pass soon. 

“Oh, you’re why I woke up on the couch. Thanks for that, I guess.” Johnny tilts his head thoughtfully, and decides to drop the subject there. “So, how would you pronounce this chicks last name? At least then I can say it in interviews once i post it.”

“I was too, uhhh, distracted to even look at it. And I was pretty wasted myself.” 

Jdog laughs, “let's hope your soulmate isn’t a prude with all the dick you’ve seen. Or else you’re fucked in the worst way.” And as they both laugh Funny cuts in for the first time. 

“Wait, I could have sworn you two are soulmates though?” 

“Nope,” Deuce laughs,”We decided a long ass time ago that we might as well be together while we wait. Mine’s some fucker named George.” 

“Yeah mine is a chick named Vanessa , I’m hoping she won’t be as fucked up as Erin.” 

Johnny spaces out as the conversation flows on.  _ If Erin has a ‘George’ and I have an ‘Erin’, could it be she’s been in front of me for years now? It being Erin wouldn’t be bad, she’s goofy and weird and a little obnoxious but also nice and sweet. Plus Erin Ragan has a nice ring to it. _

“Hey Erin,” Johnny cuts back into the conversation, rising to his feet as he undoes his belt. “How do you spell your last name?” 

“Woah! Man, I don’t need to see your dick again. I mean if you wanna hook up I’m down, but not in front of the guys!” Johnny carefully pulls down his pants and boxers just enough to show his soul mark resting just below his right hip.  ** _Erin Erlichman. _ ** Johnny grumbles for her to just look, and as her eyes go wide johnny’s heart kicks into overdrive. The room goes silent as Deuce pulls down the front of her shirt to reveal  ** _George Ragan _ ** in a swirling script below her left collarbone. “Johnny is your fucking real name George?” Johnny doesn’t answer, just crosses the room to stand in front of her, and laugh in amazement. 

“Kiss her, you dumbass!” Charlie yells, breaking Johnny out of his trance, but before he can move Deuce beats him to it as she lays a gentle, uncharacteristically shy kiss on him. 

“So, Erin, you want to go get something to eat? And talk about this?” Johnny asks, still inches away from Erin’s face. 

“Yeah, sure. Just fix your pants first.” They all laugh as Johnny hurriedly fixes his belt, and then practically drags Erin out of the room.

  
  


“Well, that’ll be a weird as fuck relationship. But they were already pretty close so..” Jdog trails off and the rest nod in agreement. Just as everyone has gone back to doing their own thing, Jdog grins like a man gone mad. “How much do you think it would piss them off if we announced their relationship before they can?” 

Funny Man shrugs, “Fuck it, let’s do it.”


End file.
